


Ready for What?

by justavirgovirgin



Series: SKAM has taken over my life [2]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, March 15 better hurry up, Noorhelm - Freeform, Willsen, so that y'all can stop hating/sleeping on skam austin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: Daniel Williamson is relentless. For some reason, he has chosen Grace as his current target. She should be annoyed. She should be shooing him away at every turn. So why does she find herself playing his little game? And why does she find herself enjoying it?





	Ready for What?

Friday @ 7. I'll pick u up.

 

Grace read the text to herself over and over again. She still could not believe that asshole had roped her into this date. And now, here she was, standing in front of her mirror wondering what lipstick to put on. She shouldn't have to be worrying about that! Daniel Williamson's opinion of her is not her concern! She is doing this to protect Kelsey. She had to do this to protect Kelsey.  
Buy why did it feel as though she was trying to convince herself of that more than anything else? 

As she pondered her current situation, Grace's eyes landed on the poster hanging beside her vanity.

Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always.

She scolded her past self for putting that in the least convenient spot for this train of thought, and wiped off the lipstick on her lips just as her phone buzzed. A text from Donald.

Outside.

How classy. Gosh, she couldn't wait for this night to end.

As Grace walked out into the brisk Austin night she saw Daniel's G Wagon stationed in front of her apartment building. She debated hiding from him and slipping back inside, but he opened the passenger door for her before she could make a run for it.

Climbing into the car, she was silent. It was a good thirty seconds before Daniel spoke.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Grace sighed, willing this night to go by faster.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Daniel started the car. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Instead of responding, Daniel simply smirked and drove off. Grace watched as they went through the downtown Austin streets, past all of the big buildings and eventually up a hill overlooking the city. Daniel stopped the car, announced that they had arrived and began to get out of the car. He then grabbed a container and blanket from the backseat, and looked back over to Grace. "Are you coming or are you just going to pout here all night?"

Grace scoffed and reluctantly climbed out of the car and followed Donald over to a bench. They both sat down on opposite ends, Daniel offered Grace the blanket, and they sat, once again, in silence.

Until finally, Daniel spoke up. "See the park just past the church over there? My grandparents used to take me and my brother to that park every Monday. They would tell us to have fun, but 'watch out for mud puddles, we don't want your paints getting dirty.' My brother and I would run around for what felt like hours, until our grandparents took us back to their place and made us hot cocoa." As he finished his story, he held up the container from the car, seemingly the infamous hot cocoa, and offered some to Grace.

Grace simply stared for a minute. "Are you serious? What, you bring me up here to look at the pretty lights and tell me some sappy childhood story and suddenly you're no longer an asshole?"

"Harsh. Although I guess I should expect that by now huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that you always find a reason to be rude with me."

"Because there is always a reason to be rude with you. You parade yourself around, holding yourself higher than everyone else at Bouldin when in reality you're just another kid with a superiority complex and a trust fund."

"So your opinion on me gives you a right to flay me in front of my team? How is that fair? Kelsey came onto me. She was the one who wanted to sleep with me. I never promised her anything, and you made it into an opportunity to vilify me. You don't even know me."

"See but that's the point Donald. I don't know you. I don't want to know you. I am here this one time because I made you a promise, but after this, trust me. We will never interact like this again."

Even in the midst of the heated conversation, Daniel's eyes seemed to focus on Grace with a soft intensity. Like he was trying to unlock a door only she had the key to. "Never?"

He spoke quietly, and almost out of hurt, and it made Grace hesitate. She was used to him and his banter. His ability to comeback at her with the same fire and frustration that she had when she came at him. But she was not used to this. The delicate look in his eyes was driving Grace crazy. She wanted to be able to tell him with certainty that she meant it. They would never be anything. She never would've wanted that. But something deep within her was looking into Daniel's deep brown eyes, and she melted. 

She parted her lips to respond, but just as she was about to, Daniel's phone rang. He checked who it was and quickly picked up. 

Grace tuned out his frantic conversation. She was only half there when he rushed her back into his car, explaining briefly that they had to go. She was still trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened.

They got back to Grace's apartment building without a word. As Grace was one foot out the car door, she turned back to Daniel. "So, just so we're clear, I completed my half of the deal, and I don't owe you anything more, right?"

Daniel, still frantic to get to wherever he needed to be, stopped for a moment, and half smiled. "No, Grace Olsen, you don't owe me anything."

With a nod, she got out of his car, and watched him drive away as she went inside, still wondering what tonight had actually been. And what Daniel Williamson actually meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thx for reading, stop sleeping on skam and its remakes and leave kudos and comments plz!!!


End file.
